For more intelligent cleaning, a robot vacuum cleaner appears in the market. The robot vacuum cleaner can separately complete the cleaning without an operator. In order to enable the robot vacuum cleaner to be steady and capable of crossing a small obstacle during operation, the robot vacuum cleaner in the related art adds a lifting wheel design for a drive wheel apparatus. The robot vacuum cleaner crosses the obstacle by a lifting change of the drive wheel when encountering the obstacle.
There are two main designs for the existing drive wheel suspension:
1) FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a drive wheel suspension in the related art. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a tire shaft bracket 10′ is provided with a spring 20′ thereon, a lower end of the tire shaft bracket 10′ is connected to a tire shaft 30′, a drive wheel 40′ is mounted on the tire shaft 30′, if the drive wheel 40′ encounters an obstacle during movement, the tire shaft 30′ and the tire shaft bracket 40′ move upward due to resistance of the obstacle, the spring is stressed and deformed, and the tire shaft 30′ drives the drive wheel 40′ to move upward so as to cross the obstacle.
2) FIG. 2 is a schematic view of another drive wheel suspension in the related art. As illustrated in FIG. 2, a tension spring 60′ is mounted between a drive-wheel front fixed end 50′ and a drive-wheel fixing frame 70′, and a drive wheel 90′ is mounted on the drive-wheel fixing frame 70′. When the drive wheel 90′ is subjected to resistance by encountering the obstacle during movement, the drive wheel 90′ swings upwards from an initial position about an inner rotation fulcrum 80′, the corresponding drive-wheel front fixed end 50′ swings downwards, and in this case, the tension spring 60′ deforms. When the resistance applied to the drive wheel 90′ becomes smaller, the tension spring 60′ pulls the drive-wheel front fixed end 50′ up, and the drive wheel 90′ moves downwards to the initial position.
When the existing robot vacuum cleaner encounters the obstacle during movement, the whole machine is subjected to the impact, the robot vacuum cleaner will decelerate rapidly, and the vibration generated by the impact will bring harm to performance of the whole machine.